fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Agent Julio Santiago
Futuristic Zemo He first appears in the Futuristic Zemo to reveal that he joins the Zemo as a human. He faces the life-threatening with his own teammate and is faced by Cloud, the one who asks him what is he actually doing here. Zola comes to learn that he thought Zolandia Little was Zola at first. He comes for Zolandia Little, a younger sister of Cloud. He wants to give Zolandia a surprise, but everything goes wrong for him. When he looks at the eyes of Zola, he knows it is not Zolandia Little and plans to ask Cloud about Zola. Zola is shocked and shouts at him not to take a look at her with deadly glare. He says, "I don't have to." Zola says, "But you did..." Cloud is confused by their conversation and begins to ask what's going on. He knows that Zola is not Zolandia Little and learns that Cloud is blinded the whole time. Zola gasps and asks him if he can recognize her just by now. He says, "Yes, you owe me an explanation. Where is Zolandia Little?" Cloud overhears him asking Zola and is puzzled by it. Cloud says, "Zola is my sister. This Zola is Zolandia Little. Whether you likes her or not for being a medusa. He suddenly learns that Cloud is not actually paying much attention to Zola really close. Zola tells him not to, but he interrupts her unfinished conversation and tells her I get this. She is shocked and realizes that he knows what it is. Zola wants to apology to him, but he says, "You don't need any apology from me. You have something amazing that the Zemo and Cloud do not see." Zola says, "I do not get your name." Cloud says, "What the hell? Both of you have complex conversation that you do not know each other in a despite of y'all love each other? I wonder if that is a future coming." Julio says, "Future?" Cloud says, "You are not supposed to be there. that conversation is not suppposed to be there either. Why are you so special to the Zemo and the future?" Julio says, "You'll see what comes around when you sees the actual one who you should have seen it." Zola laughs and tells Julio, "That would be awesome if they could see the real one. I'd be glad, but I'd not be pleasure with that when the Zemo... "Julio interrupts her unfinished conversation again and tells her to save it when time is right. Cloud says, "What? This does not make any sense. At first both of you don't know each other. Then both of you know an inside joke. Now what is it?" The Zemo Squad The Zemo Squads understands that Julio Santiago joins the Zemo Squads for his lover Zola. When the Zemo Squads finally recognized the real Zola in which the former members of the Zemo Quest are looking for the Zola and thought it was a lie all along. Julio says, "For Zola...." Cloud says, "Which one?" Julio says, "Either." Cloud says you should say both. Julio says, "I rather not say that because I don't know if both Zolas would accept the facts why they are doing it." Cloud says, "What are you trying to say and I don't see anything make sense." He says, "That's why you are here to make thing sense for yourself." Cloud says, "Why me?" Julio says, "When you were a leader before, have you checked on both Zolas when they have been the Zemo or not." Cloud says, "Don't judge me.. I don't know the other Zola." Julio says, "Right now.... you accept me as a member of the Zemo. No one bans Zola, period. Trust Zola with a good reason why she is doing it." Cloud says, "Julio? Oh, man, you get me in trouble with the Zemo." Julio says, "Nah, up to the Zemo even if they do not accept me for taking the words and I'll leave better." Category:Character Category:Zemo Squad Member List Category:Zemo: Delta Squad